7 Minutes In Hell
by KatalinaK16
Summary: Bella Plays 7 minutes in heaven, things don't turn out as planned.OOC


"Edward, Bella!" Alice called.

I looked over to see Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett sitting in a circle on the floor, writing names on pieces of paper.

"Yeah Alice?" I asked. I was confused when I saw a jar in the middle of the circle, with names going into it.

"Do you two want to play 7 minutes in heaven? I heard that it's a very popular human game Bella." Alice said, flashing her blazing white teeth between Edward and me.

"Um." I managed to spat out, looking towards Edward's completely unchanged expression.

"Bella, it's just a game, what could happen?" he said, smiling seductively at me," Lets play."

Edward gestured me to the circle and I sat down next to Alice, as Edward slid in beside me.

"Ok, who's picking?" Emmett said, looking at Rose.

"I'll do it." Jasper said, while shaking the glass jar gently so he wouldn't break it.

Alice leaned over to Edward and whispered something I couldn't decode in his ear, and Edward looked alarmingly at me, while Alice started to giggle.

Whatever. I thought, annoyed that they wouldn't tell me any of her fricking visions, but I was sure It wasn't important.

"Ok," Jasper said," Bella is the first one."

I grimaced at how fast my name was called, Emmett grinned at Edward, and he glared back.

"Are you two done?" Jasper said, directing it at Emmett and Edward. They both nodded. "Good," said Jasper, "The second name is Emmett." He finished.

Emmett let out a howl of laughter, "See?" Emmett laughed," I told you it would happen." He laughed.

I froze, looking at Edward desperately , he wasn't looking at me, he was glaring at Emmett.

"You better not try anything." Edward growled.

"Hah" Emmett laughed.

I did a mental note to kill Alice for dragging me into this stupid closet with Emmett, its not 7 minutes in heaven, it was 7 minutes of pure hell. Why couldn't I have gotten with Edward? I thought, glaring at Emmett while he was smiling angelically at me.

We got in the closet, and it was pitch black except for Emmett's glowing white teeth. I turned away from him, hoping to get the 7 minutes of hell over with before I lost it.

"Hey Bella" I heard Emmett say, I ignored him, how did I get into this again?

"Bel-la." He said again. I sighed angrily and turned unwillingly to Emmett.

"What?" I said, almost angrily. I knew it wasn't his fault we got picked together, but I still hated it.

"I have an idea to make Edward go insane, wanna hear it?" Emmett said, smirking.

"Huh?" I said, I was really confused at that point, what the hell was he talking about?

"I can help you with Edward, as long as you promise not to tell Edward what I told you," He said, grinning widely," I don't want him to rip my eyes out or anything."

"Fine." I said flatly, getting really impatient that he wouldn't tell me.

"We'll pretend to have sex, and Edward will probably have a jealous fit and…."

I couldn't hear a word he was saying, I blanked out after the "Sex" part, but I just nodded.

"Ok, we just have to talk really loudly so they can hear, ok?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, picturing Edward in a jealous fit over me made a HU-GE blush wash over my face.

"Don't be embarrassed, just follow my lead," Emmett said, obviously enjoying my reaction.

" Fine!" said, extremely loudly.

"Edward's listening now," Emmett whispered, "Nice, now I'll start it." He grinned again, then got more serious. "UUUHH, Bella" he moaned, silently laughing and loo

I heard a sharp growl from outside and I knew it was working. I followed Emmett's lead.

"UHHH, Emmett, stop, please!" I moaned, actually being very believable.

"No." He said laughing.

"Yes, please, UHHHH!" I screamed, as Emmett leaned over me.

Just then, the door crashed open.

"Get your fucking hands off her." I heard Edward say, furious beyond belief.

"Here we go," I heard Alice say, "Don't kill him Edward."

"Shut up." Edward said to her, he looked deadly furious at Emmett.

"Get out." Edward said to Emmett.

"Whatever." Emmett said, winking at me, and left shutting the door behind him.

Edward looked at me now, his eyes were filled with pure hurt.

"Why the heck possessed you to have sex with Emmett?" Edward asked.

"I didn't." I said, looking away from his fiery glance.

"I heard it." He said, stoking my back. I shivered at his icy touch.

"I didn't." I said.

"Prove it." Edward said.

I hesitated for a second, then kissed him. He didn't hesitate and kissed me back, deepening the kiss while grasping my waist and gently repositioned us on the floor.

I moved onto his stone chest as he continued to kiss me, and his hands moved hungrily around my body, memorizing my waist and legs, while he rolled so I was on the floor and he was on top. Then he broke the kiss.

"Please Edward." I said, I want you to do it."

He hesitated, looking over my expression carefully, then he did it.

He looked me over again then started to unbutton by shirt, until he finally slid it off. He inhaled sharply. I looked down, ugh, I forgot to wear a bra today. His eyes snaked down my body then started to gently rub my breasts, pinching and rubbing while I moaned loudly. He smiled and leaned his head down, hesitating at first, then slowly licked my nipple. I gripped his hair as he alternated between my breasts, while my moans filled the small closet. He then started to suck my entire breast while my screams filled my head.

"Ready?" He asked, pulling off my panties and removing his pants.

"Sure, I said."

He looked at me while thrusting into me. The pleasure washed through me like a tsunami, as I screamed. He thrusted short thrusts and slowly caused my organism, my screams filled the room.

"Yep, they're having sex again! What a surprise." I heard Emmett say.

"At least they didn't break the closet."


End file.
